Class: Spear
Spear Description The spear allows a different fighting style than the sword and axe. The head of the spear can deal piercing damage while the other end deals blunt damage. Great potential damage while charging and also as a melee weapon. Common Skills Overhead Srike: '''Cooldown 7 sec. A forward strike that deals 48% base damage plus 603/683/800 points of slash damage. The enemy will take extra damage from attacks for further 3 seconds. Press twice (Overhead Strike 2 & 3): Adds a thrust attack that deals 53% base damage plus 751/880 points of piercing damage. Extra effect: Able to break an enemy's armour and increase the damage by 10/20/30% for 3 seconds. '''The Hurricane's Edge: '''Cooldown 12 sec. Spin rapidly and deal 115% base damage plus 1446/1677/2035 points of slash damage. Press twice (The Hurricane's Edge 2 & 3): Rotate again with a powerful finale, dealing 76% base points of slash damage. Extra effect: Each time you hit an enemy you will increase your armour by 2% - this effect can stack up to 20% and is active for 6 seconds. '''Return of Jangar: '''Cooldown 5 sec. Attack with the butt end to break an enemy's defence, dealing 62% base damage plus 797/950/1165 points of slash damage and decreasing his block value. Press twice (Return of Jangar 2): Thrust the spear, dealing 67% base damage plus 1060 points of piercing damage. Press twice (Return of Jangar 3): Thrust the spear, dealing 67% base damage plus 1247 points of piercing damage, then kick the enemy with both feet, dealing 272% base damage plus 1336 points of blunt damage. Extra effect 1 (Return of Jangar 3): Knocks enemy down. '''Lugh's March: '''Cooldown 10 sec. Brace and advance with your spear, dealing 119% base damage plus 1653/1947/2360 points of piercing damage. Extra effect 1: Regain consciousness and remove stun. Extra effect 2: Every time you hit an enemy, you will increase your armour by 2%, the effect can stack up to 20% for 6 seconds. Extra effect 3: Enemy gets slowed down. '''Gungnir's Greeting: '''Cooldown 15 sec. Slip forward and stab, dealing 62% base damage plus 922/1075/1206 points of piercing damage and ignoring enemy blocks. Extra effect 1: This attack penetrates enemy armour and increases damage taken by 20% while active. Press twice (Gungnir's Greeting 2 & 3): Spin and jump, dealing 119% base damage plus 2066/2320 points of slash damage to enemies in range. Extra effect 2 (Gungnir's Greeting 2 & 3): Each time you hit an enemy, your armour increases by 2% up to a maximum of 20% over 6 seconds. Extra effect 3 (Gungnir's Greeting 2 & 3): Slows down enemy. '''Procris's Gift: '''Cooldown 25 sec. Kick the weapon forward, dealing 95% base damage plus 1611/1845/2016 points of piercing damage. Extra effect 1: Pierces multiple enemies, if not blocked. Extra effect 2: Recover from stun. '''Paragon Skills Dragon's Roar: '''Cooldown 50/45/40 sec. Cut through the enemies in your way, dealing 239% base damage plus 3786/4533/4959 points of piercing damage. Extra effect: This attack will penetrate enemy armour and increase their damage taken by 30% while active. '''Heaven's Fury: '''Cooldown 50 sec. Make a series of quick thrusts, dealing 434% base damage plus 7757/8581/9308 points of piercing damage. Extra effect 1: Each time you hit an enemy, your armour increases by 2% up to a maximum of 20% over 6 seconds. Extra effect 2: Recover from stun. '''PVP - Tips & Tricks * One of the classes which can use specific skills, while riding on a horse. Make use of it!